What You Need
by fembuck
Summary: Tara has been watching Pam with eyes that are hungry with desire, and Pam has finally gotten tired of sending her to bed without dinner. Tara/Pam, Pam/Tara, femslash


**Title: **What You Need

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** True Blood

**Pairing:** Pam/Tara

**Rating:** NC-17

**Words:** 3,291

**Summary:** Tara has been watching Pam with eyes that are hungry with desire, and Pam has finally gotten tired of sending her to bed without dinner.

xxx

A pink tongue slipped out from between painted red lips, wetting the plump flesh before retreating once more. Pam could feel Tara's eyes on her as the young vampire sat on the edge of her desk. Tara's gaze roamed over Pam's body, her eyes caressing Pam like wisps of silk, making Pam's skin tingle. For days Tara had been looking at her more often and with more intensity, her eyes hungry and needful, and Pam was officially tired of sending Tara to bed without dinner.

"I can feel you lookin' at me," Pam drawled, arching an imperious eyebrow as she turned away from the stock she was checking to face Tara.

"Congratulations," Tara responded dryly, still shamelessly eyeballing Pam.

That was bold and it made Pam smile.

"Careful," Pam breathed out as she swaggered over to where Tara was perched. "If you can't keep a civil tongue, I'll have to find a use for your mouth other than talkin'," she continued in a wicked tone as she reached out and slowly brushed her thumb over Tara's full bottom lip.

Despite the fact that she no longer needed air, Tara breathed in sharply when she felt Pam's thumb trace the flesh of her lip. She was still getting used to her vampire senses and how heightened they made everything, so she was unprepared for how intensely Pam's touch affected her. It was as if lightening had struck her and then proceeded to course throughout her entire body, lighting her up inside and making her shiver on the outside.

Tara tilted her head to the side as Pam's thumb threatened to drift away. She caught the digit in her mouth and sucked on it, her eyes slipping shut as her cheeks hollowed out and her hand lifted to keep Pam's thumb right where it was. Tara moaned and sucked harder, and Pam stepped closer to her and rested her hand possessively on Tara's hip. The touch sent a rush of desire through Tara, and instinctively she bit down on Pam's thumb which drew a surprised but delighted groan from Pam.

Yanking her thumb out of Tara's mouth, Pam immediately leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a hard, desperate kiss that claimed Tara as completely as her blood in Tara's veins did.

"Put your mouth on me," Pam husked as she pulled away from Tara's lips. She took a moment to enjoy the sight of her red lipstick smeared around Tara's mouth, and then she husked, "now," as she placed her hand on Tara's shoulder and pushed, encouraging Tara to get on her knees.

The words, _'Such a romantic,_' were on the tip of Tara's tongue, but she never managed to get them out of her mouth. The truth was that the roughness of Pam's touch and the need it conveyed excited Tara immensely, and at that moment there was really nothing that she wanted more than stick her face between Pam's toned thighs and lick her until Pam came on her tongue.

Tara's hands smoothed down Pam's sides and over her hips before moving far enough down that her fingers brushed over the smooth, pale skin of Pam's thigh. She grasped the bottom of Pam's dress and tugged it up around her waist, then she cupped Pam's ass in her hands, and using her vampire strength, easily picked Pam up and sat her down on her desk.

"No underwear?" Tara asked a moment later, her voice an aroused rasp, as she drew her hand between Pam's legs and slipped her finger between Pam's damp folds, stroking her lightly.

"Is that a complaint?" Pam asked archly, though her acerbic tone was less cutting than usual because of the soft gasp Tara's fingers drew from her.

"Far from it," Tara murmured, brushing her thumb over Pam's clit as she leaned and kissed her, drinking in Pam's moan.

By the time Tara pulled away from Pam's lips, Pam's hips were arching up to meet Tara's questing fingers, Pam's desire coating not just Tara's fingers but her palm as well, and that realization made Tara's fangs pop.

Her fangs distending startled Tara and for a moment her body went still.

"Vampire wood," Pam drawled, sounding incredibly smug for a woman who was still gently humping into another other person's hand. "Young ones always have trouble controlling it," she continued, as her lips curved up affectionately.

"Can I bite?" Tara asked as she slipped inside of Pam with two fingers.

Her lips parted at the feel of Pam surrounding her, and Tara moaned softly before leaning forward to nip and suck at Pam's throat.

"Yes," Pam said resting her hand on Tara's shoulder and pushing again, this time with real power.

She wasn't suggesting anymore. Now it was a command.

"But just remember that's not why you're down there, so don't dilly dally," Pam continued, her last few words escaping her mouth on a sigh as Tara sank to the floor between her spread legs. "Or I'll have to get rough," Pam husked as she reached out for Tara and ran her fingers through her hair.

Her touch was gentle for a few moments, and then she grasped Tara's hair in her hand and yanked Tara's head back, drawing a gasp from the kneeling vampire. Tara tried to move, but Pam was too strong, and after struggling futilely for a while Tara settled down and Pam loosened her hold until her fingers were moving gently against Tara again.

"Yes, Ma'am," Tara breathed out lowly, her voice rough as she gazed up at Pam.

There was a threat in the powerful touch Pam had just displayed, but Pam's strength aroused Tara more than it scared her. This urge to submit, to allow herself to be dominated by another, to _want_ to be dominated by another was new to Tara, and in some small corner of her brain she felt fear and uncertainty. However, the majority of Tara was aware of nothing but the feel of Pam's silky skin beneath her fingers, and wanted nothing more than take Pam in her mouth and please her.

Tara angled her head to the side and pressed her lips against Pam's thigh, kissing her gently a few times before she parted her lips and teased the skin of Pam's inner-thigh with her fangs. Pam released a soft, wanting sound at the feel of Tara's fangs against her. The sound tore through Tara like a blade, and she automatically bit down, driving her fangs deep into Pam's thigh.

The sound that Pam released at the moment of penetration could only be described as a growl, and her fingers tightened in Tara's hair as she held the younger vampire right where she was.

Tara closed her eyes and bit deeper, more than happy to acquiesce to Pam's silent demand.

Pam's blood tasted better than Tru Blood, but it didn't give Tara the same rush of energy or the feeling of euphoria that taking blood from the living did (or drinking a bottle of A-) did, so after a few minutes Tara shifted her attention from Pam's thigh to her weeping cunt.

There, Tara lost herself like she lost herself while feeding. Her entire world narrowed until nothing registered with her but the sounds Pam was making and the way Pam tasted in her mouth. She licked the length of Pam's pussy in long, hard strokes; she sucked on her labia, and slipped her tongue inside of Pam, angling her head back to push into her as deeply as she could. She teased Pam's clit with her thumb, and then moved her mouth to lick and suck at the hard nub while her fingers thrust inside of Pam ruthlessly.

The passage of time meant nothing to Tara. The cold floor under her knees didn't register with her. The fact that Ginger or any of the other staff could walk in on them at any moment was of no concern. As Tara knelt between Pam's legs, making love to her with her mouth, everything was Pam and Pam was everything.

Despite the constant string of noises Pam had been making as Tara worked between her legs, when Pam came, she came silently, but powerfully, trapping Tara's head between her thighs as she bucked into Tara's mouth, riding Tara's face as her fingers grasped the edge of her desk hard enough to leave indents in the metal.

Pam tilted her head back indolently as aftershocks rocked her body, and sighed contently when Tara rose from between her legs to kiss her neck and her jaw. Knowing what Tara was waiting for, Pam lowered her head and immediately Tara's lips were on hers, kissing her slowly, but no less hungrily that she had been before slipping between Pam's legs.

"Come 'ere," Pam instructed but before Tara could move Pam had picked her up and reversed their positions so that Tara was seated on the desk and Pam was standing between her legs.

Pam made short work of the black leather short shorts Tara had been wearing, yanking them and the tong Tara had on underneath down in the span of breath, then her hand was between Tara's legs and she was sliding three fingers inside of her.

Tara gasped and her hand lifted to squeeze at the bicep of the arm Pam wasn't using to thrust inside of her. Her lips parted and her eyes lifted to search out Pam's gaze. When Pam met her eyes, she held them and she didn't look away as her fingers pumped and twisted and curled inside of Tara, quickly drawing her towards orgasm. Pam didn't so much as blink as she fucked into Tara, and when she felt Tara's inner-muscles clamping down on her fingers signaling Tara's orgasm, Pam breathed out, "As your maker I command you to look at me as you come."

Tara's eyes opened a fraction wider at Pam's command, and then her climax slammed into her. Her hips bucked, driving Pam's fingers into her as deeply as they could go, and Tara came and came, powerless to stop herself from staring deeply into Pam's eyes as orgasm rocked her.

"That was … _intense_," Tara breathed out a minute later as she swayed forward, leaning into Pam's body until she could wrap her arms around Pam's waist.

"I keep trying to tell you," Pam murmured as she ran her hand down Tara's back, "everything's better when you're dead."

Tara released a dubious huff of air at that, but despite the disbelieving sound, a small smile came to her lips.

"Death isn't the end," Tara intoned mimicking Pam's dry drawl fairly closely. "It's the _beginning_."

"Very amusing," Pam breathed out in the same dry voice Tara had mimicked a few seconds before.

She moved her arms from around Tara and began to pull back, but Tara reached out and grasped her hand before Pam could move away.

"I think I'm starting to believe you," Tara said softly, her eyes flickering up to meet Pam's before she looked away nervously. "Better's a concept I'm not all that familiar with since my life used to be an endless fucking tunnel from bad to worse, but now …" Tara paused, trying to find the right words. "It's like I have potential. The future's not so scary. I've never felt so safe."

"Being able to throw a Chevy like a baseball'll do that," Pam replied.

"I meant you," Tara said, holding Pam's eyes, "not the strength," she continued looking away, "though that's pretty sweet," added smiling a bit shyly. "I've just never had anyone looking out for me before, and I know you got stuck with me, but even so it's … nice," Tara finished softly, looking between their bodies so that she could avoid Pam's eyes.

Pam was silent for a moment as she processed Tara's words.

"If I'd found the idea of being responsible for you unbearable I wouldn't have turned you, no matter how prettily Sookie cried," Pam breathed out as she lifted her hand to stroke Tara's cheek. "I know what it's like to be alone in the world," Pam continued, her voice earnest in a way Tara rarely heard it. "But you're not alone now, neither of us are, and we won't be again," she went on, blinking as she spoke, as if she were trying to hold back tears.

Tara took Pam's hand into her own and held it tightly, and Pam tilted her head back and closed her eyes, taking a moment to regain control of her emotions before she angled her head forward again and looked at Tara once more.

"I promise you, if anyone is stupid enough to fuck with you I will rip into them like a porterhouse steak," she continued fiercely. "I'm not sorry I made you," Pam told her a second later, and despite how her behavior might sometimes come across, she meant it.

Though she would never admit it out loud she understood that Tara had come into her life at a time when Pam needed her, just like she had come into Tara's life at a time when Tara needed her. She had been drowning without Eric, and when he had released her she had felt tetherless and almost as desolate as she had been the day she had slit her wrists to force Eric to turn her into something better. Teaching Tara, looking out for her, it had given Pam purpose, had focused her again; it had been good for her.

"Get yourself cleaned up," Pam said a moment later, stepping back from Tara, aloof and controlled once more. "You look like you've been fuckin' in the backroom of a bar."

Tara stared at Pam incredulously and then eyed the blonde up and down pointedly, her look making it clear that Pam didn't look any less freshly fucked than she did.

"I haven't got you all over my face," Pam drawled before smiling.

Tara rolled her eyes at Pam and then gracefully slipped off of the desk and onto her feet.

"And make it snappy," Pam added as Tara started to walk towards the washroom.

"Why? I ain't got nowhere to be," Tara said, glancing over her shoulder at Pam.

"Yes you do," Pam replied crossing her arms. "We're goin' out," she continued sounding bored.

"Out?" Tara repeated dubiously. "It's 3 a.m."

"You are aware that we're vampires, are you not?" Pam asked, arching an eyebrow at Tara. "Don't worry, I promise to have you home by bedtime," she continued as Tara glared at her.

"Where are we going?" Tara asked, excited by the idea of getting out of Fangtasia for a while and making it further than the parking lot.

"It's a surprise," Pam said shortly, "Now stop askin' questions and go make yourself presentable."

"Oh yessum, Missy …" Tara began.

"Don't start that mammie shit with me tonight or you'll be scrubbing tables until the sun comes up," Pam interjected before Tara could continue.

"I already _did_ clean-up," Tara pointed out smugly.

"Do I look like I care?" Pam asked and the answer was no, she didn't. She really didn't.

"Fine," Tara grumbled starting towards the bathroom again.

"Good," Pam retorted moving over to the other side of the desk to take a seat.

She opened the top drawer and pulled out a compact to check her makeup.

She didn't know what Tara was on about. Her lipstick needed redoing, but other than that she looked as impeccable as she normally did.

When Tara emerged from the washroom, Pam had redone her lipstick, put up her hair, and was in her chair again waiting for Tara with her legs crossed, her black stiletto pump bouncing up and down impatiently as she stared at the washroom door.

Pam looked her up and down as Tara walked towards her.

"You look good," Pam said appreciatively.

"I know," Tara responded and Pam's lips quirked up for a second.

Tara took advantage of Pam's momentary distraction and grabbed the car keys from the desk.

"I'm driving," Tara said dangling the keys from her finger as she walked backward towards the door.

"You don't even know where we're going," Pam replied as she elegantly rose to her feet.

"So tell me," Tara said coming to a stop by the door to the backroom to wait for Pam.

"Or I could just drive," Pam replied as she reached Tara.

"Why do you always have to be in control of every damn thing?" Tara asked, walking again, moving past the bar toward the front door.

"Because I'm the boss and you're my peon," Pam responded as if the answer to Tara's question was common knowledge.

"I'm driving," Tara repeated obstinately, ignoring Pam's last comment.

"I could command you," Pam reminded her.

"Is that gonna be your default solution for everything?" Tara asked as she pushed through the front door of the bar.

"You say that like it's not a hundred percent effective," Pam drawled as they approached the car.

"It may be effective but it's also a hundred percent annoying," Tara replied as she unlocked the car, surprised but pleased that it seemed like Pam really was going to let her drive.

"Is it really?" Pam asked as she slipped into the passenger side.

"Yes," Tara exclaimed without hesitation.

"Then I'm a hundred percent pleased," Pam said, smiling at Tara winsomely.

Tara glowered at Pam and then looked away from her and started up the car.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going or not?"

"Not," Pam said dryly. "I told you it's a surprise," she continued, not so much as blinking when Tara aggressively reversed the car, moving at a speed that would have been reckless had she still been human.

"What'll be surprising is if we manage to get there at all since you won't tell me where the fuck we're going," Tara grumbled as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Would you like some cheese to go with that whine?" Pam asked, her voice politely mocking.

Tara looked over at her.

"Really? That's what you're going with?" she asked.

"Just drive," Pam ordered; her voice hard though the right side of her lips twitched as if she were trying to suppress a smile. "I'll tell you where to go," she continued looking over at Tara so that she could study her profile. "Trust me," Pam she murmured as she watched Tara drive.

Tara was quiet for a moment, and then she softly said, "I do."

"Good," Pam said tersely, "You should," she added, her expression revealing nothing though Tara thought that her eyes looked pleased.

Tara watched Pam for a moment longer then turned back to the road, shaking her head. Pam had told her that her mad face and her happy face were the same, but that didn't help Tara a hell of a lot when it came to differentiating between them.

"Turn left at the lights," Pam instructed a minute later.

Tara looked over at her, Pam met her eyes, and Tara held Pam's gaze as she turned the car left at the lights, following Pam's instruction without hesitation and without question.

Pam recognized the gesture for what it was, Tara putting her money where her mouth was. It was something that Pam would have done and a smile touched her lips as angled her head to the side to look out the window while Tara carried them down a long stretch of dark road.

Pam hadn't wanted or anticipated Tara coming into her life, but as she gazed at Tara's reflection in the window, she admitted to herself that she wasn't just 'not sorry' she had made Tara, she was actually glad that she had.

The End


End file.
